


Something New

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dextera and Sinistra find something they haven't tried.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> for Porn Tree, once upon a time

"'Ninety-Nine Ways You Haven't Had Sex Yet'?" Dextera questioned as he read over Sinistra's shoulder.

Sinistra chuckled. "From the cache of magazines we were given to kill in-transit boredom on that last mission.

"I read about cars, mostly, and that fighter that Eclair likes so much," Dextera commented.

"History, mostly, and this caught my eye," Sinistra admitted. "We're actually, if I'm remembering correctly, only missing one from this list."

"Which one?" Dextera questioned.

Sinistra flipped virtual pages and pointed. He didn't say a word while Dextera read.

"Okay," Dextera said after a long moment. He smiled. Sinistra smiled.

It was time to try something new.


End file.
